


First Horse

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Finduilas POV, Gen, Ponyverse, Rohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which the Lady Finduilas is Pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Horse

~*~

Finduilas sighed, looking at the piles of gifts. Elaborate daggers, intricate tapestries, hideous sculptures, tiny gowns heavy with embroidery, not meant to be worn. All ostensibly "for" Boromir, now just one month old.

The next gift was in a small wooden box, with a note that read, _I thought your Boromir might like a gift that he can actually_ play _with. Morwen of Rohan._

A simple stuffed pony, made of boiled wool, mane and tail of soft rope. No other decoration at all. 

Finduilas laughed, turning toward the bassinet at her elbow. "Look, Boromir", she whispered, "your first horse from Rohan."


End file.
